Applying nail polish to nails allows users to enhance the appearance of nails while allowing for self-expression and coordination of a user's overall aesthetic presentation. There are a variety of colors of nail polish from which users can select to use on their nails, alone or in combination. There are also a variety of styles and designs that users can employ while applying nail polish. There are also decals or stickers available for users to add onto their nails to enhance nail appearance and achieve self-expression. However, no current system or method allows users to take art, including previously-captured pictures, self-designed images, or other pictures, images, and/or designs, and place them on nails as part of enhancing the appearance of nails and achieving self-expression.